I Hope It Has Your Ears
by GirlLoveWarrior
Summary: Merlin is eight months pregnant with Arthur's baby. This is just a fic about a winter's night they share together. Rated M for mpreg, sex and disgusting amounts fluffiness.


Arthur secretly loved winter nights like this. Nights when the wind thrummed around the castle walls, moaning low and shaking the older windows in their frames. He liked standing in front of his chamber window, feet bare, feeling the chill on his front and the warmth of a crackling fire on his back. Every few seconds he could hear the soft tapping of snowflakes as they made their gentle siege against the glass. Nights in the castle such as this have always held the promise of warm cider, the earthy scent of woodsmoke and hours spent cocooned under furs and blankets. But since his heart found its true home they have promised so much more.

Arthur turned at the sound of a small sigh and the shifting of blankets. Merlin had turned on his side to face him, his eyes soft and glinting in the firelight.

"If you're quite done admiring the view, I can help you warm those toes before they fall off from frostbite." Merlin's tone was teasing but fond.

Arthur smiled and padded over to the bed, quickly slipping under their mound of blankets so the chilled air couldn't seep inside. He snuggled up behind Merlin and pulled him in close, his arm snaking around Merlin's hips, under the swell of his stomach. He kissed the nape of Merlin's neck and breathed in the clean scent of his hair.

"Merlin, I have led campaigns in the dead of winter and woken in tents half-buried in snow," he said. "I believe I can stand in my own chambers without risk of losing appendages to the elements."

Merlin grinned and snuggled back against Arthur, prompting the other man to press more tightly against him.

"Oh I don't know, you do seem to have a talent for attracting misfortune. And in my state I don't much fancy having to waddle to your rescue. Keeping you alive is hard enough when I'm not knocked up."

Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. Since learning of Merlin's magic and consequentially the extent of Merlin's sacrifices on his behalf, humility had become a close friend of his. He no longer felt the need to claim infallibility when his own shortcomings were so glaringly apparent. Especially where Merlin was concerned. While his father had ruled with iron and arrogance, Arthur had forged his own reign through compassion and the will to understand those around him. Merlin had taught him that this made him strong rather than weak, as he so often feared. Merlin had taught him so many things.

"Oh, it's kicking!"

Merlin shuffled around in Arthur's arms so his belly pressed against Arthur's. His excited smile warmed Arthur more than the hearth fire. They pushed the blankets down to their hips and pressed their foreheads together, looking down at the large bump partially concealed under Merlin's woolen shift. Arthur placed a hand over it, feeling the heat of Merlin's skin through the fabric. He couldn't suppress a delighted gasp when he felt the unmistakable shifting underneath his hand and against his own stomach. Merlin chuckled at his facial expression and rested his hand over Arthur's, smiling softly at the open happiness on Arthur's face.

"I still can't believe we did this," Arthur said quietly, looking down at Merlin's belly. "It's a miracle." His gaze drifted up to Merlin, meeting his eyes. "You're a miracle."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Well, technically it's magic. Although you did have something to do with it," he said, winking.

Arthur kissed Merlin's nose and closed his eyes, letting the bone-deep happiness wash over him like a warm breeze.

Even though Merlin was eight months into the pregnancy, Arthur was still in awe that they had this. That he had Merlin, and soon they would have their own child. After establishing Merlin as his consort and court sorcerer, Arthur had accepted that he would have to make alternate arrangements to assure a successor to the throne. What he had not anticipated was that loving the most powerful warlock to ever live sometimes meant the seemingly impossible became possible.

The first several months of Merlin's pregnancy were the most terrifying of Arthur's life, and after the first trimester Merlin had threatened to turn him into a three-legged goat if he didn't stop hovering and start giving him a bit of space. "I'm pregnant not injured, you cabbagehead," Merlin had shouted from their bed, tossing an embroidered pillow at Arthur's head.

Arthur had begrudgingly granted his request, however the urge to protect Merlin and keep him safe at all times was always itching under his skin, barely kept in check by Gaius' regular assurances that Merlin and their baby were both in good health. Arthur had nearly lost Merlin enough times during their years together. Before, losing Merlin would have been unthinkable. Now, the mere thought of it was enough to stop his breath.

Merlin tangled his legs with Arthur's and hissed at his chilled feet.

"Sorry," Arthur muttered and tried to move his feet away but Merlin grabbed at them with his own, silently demanding Arthur stay as he was. Arthur smoothed his hand down Merlin's stomach and under his shift, curling his palm lightly around Merlin's bare hip. Merlin had stopped wearing breeches to bed three months ago, claiming they felt too restricting. Arthur exhaled contentedly, listening to the crackling of the fire and Merlin's soft breaths so close to his face. He could feel the gentle fluttering inside Merlin's belly, still pressed against his own.

"I think it takes after you," Merlin said thoughtfully.

Arthur opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters, it keeps me up late and wakes me up early. And my singing seems to agitate it."

"Well at least we know it's not deaf."

"Or maybe it loves my singing and it's actually dancing with joy."

"I doubt it."

"I think when it's old enough I'll teach it how to sing myself and we can serenade you with duets." Merlin's eyes went round with fake sincerity.

"That really, really won't be necessary." Arthur tried and failed to keep his lips from quirking at the image of Merlin happily singing as he bounded down the castle corridors, a delighted, dark-haired child bouncing happily on his shoulders.

"I'll enchant some instruments to play along, perhaps get the seamstress to make us some special costumes..."

"Merlin?"

"...absolutely no feathers though..."

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Merlin pressed his lips together, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed in fake exasperation, pulling him in close and pressing a kiss against his lips. Merlin smiled into the kiss and wrapped his hand around the nape of Arthur's neck.

"Do you think..." Merlin began hesitantly, "Do you think you could put my cream on for me?"

Arthur pulled back to see Merlin's face, brushing his thumb against Merlin's lip in an attempt to wipe away any embarrassment from his mouth. "Of course."

Arthur rolled up the sleeves of his nightshirt then stretched over Merlin's body to grab the small pot off the bedside table. Inside it was a thick, milky substance that smelled light and buttery.

Merlin rolled over onto his back, planting his feet on the mattress and spreading his legs so Arthur could sit between them. Arthur shuffled forward and gently pushed Merlin's shift up over his pale thighs, his hips, his stomach, sliding his palms over Merlin's skin until the fabric was bunched up on Merlin's chest. He sat back and released a breath, his blood inflaming at the sight of his lover so exposed and trusting beneath him.

Arthur warmed a dollop of cream in his hand and leaned forward, resting his torso against Merlin's inner thigh and his bracing a hand on the mattress beside his hip. He could feel the heat of Merlin's groin against his own fabric-covered hip.

At the first touch of cream to his stomach, Merlin shuddered lightly. Arthur smoothed it over the taut skin in slow circles, rubbing it in. This had become a regular activity for them since Gaius began making the cream, claiming it would help minimize Merlin's stretch marks and alleviate the discomfort that came with them. Merlin often applied it himself during the day but sometimes he would ask Arthur to. Arthur loved doing this for Merlin. Loved being able to worship his body in this small way.

"How's it looking down there?" Merlin said with a grimace. "Do I resemble one of your more detailed maps?"

Something in Merlin's voice made Arthur stop his ministrations and glare reproachfully at Merlin. "Careful, love, that's the bearer of my children you're talking about."

Merlin scrubbed a hand over his face, huffing out a frustrated laugh. "Well, the bearer of your children is feeling like a striped beast at the moment. Honestly, I don't know how you even want to touch me sometimes." The last word ended in a whisper. He blinked harshly and looked to the side, worrying his bottom lip.

Arthur glared and wrapped a firm hand around Merlin's thigh, his cream-covered palm resting under his belly button. Merlin had never allowed Arthur to doubt himself, not once, and he would be damned if he allowed Merlin to think himself unworthy of Arthur's affections for even one moment.

"Merlin, look at me."

Merlin sighed but obeyed, shame and annoyance reflecting in his eyes along with the firelight.

Arthur held his gaze, imploring. "You are to never speak of yourself this way. You are gorgeous, now, as you are."

Merlin scoffed, an ugly sound, but Arthur squeezed his thigh.

"Stop that. You are carrying my child and I have never wanted you as badly as I have since we received the news. Christ, Merlin, how I want you, knowing our baby lives inside you..."

He caressed the lines on Merlin's belly with reverence, as if he could press his adoration into Merlin's flesh.

"...feeling the life we created under your skin. Skin that bears the marks of your sacrifice. I know you must feel uncomfortable and I am sorry for that, but please believe me when I say that I want you so much it aches, and that there is no else on earth more beautiful to me than you."

Merlin swallowed roughly and considered him for a moment before placing his hand over Arthur's, which still curled possessively around Merlin's thigh. Arthur continued to massage the cream into Merlin's skin, taking care to cover every inch of his swollen belly until it shined in the dim room. Firelight glinted off it with every breath Merlin took, prompting a surge of lust to spike through Arthur so suddenly it left him feeling lightheaded.

As Arthur's calloused hands touched him, Merlin spread his legs wider in a silent invitation. Arthur could feel him relax completely under his hands, his body melting down into the mattress as his breathing became slightly labored. His cock had become thick and erect, resting against the underside of his stomach. The sight of Merlin so willing and pliant before him forced the air right out of Arthur's lungs. He could get drunk off this man.

"Arthur," Merlin rasped. His eyes were soft, filled with longing and affection. "Kiss me."

Arthur shifted up to Merlin's side so he was pressed against the length of his body. Taking Merlin's face in hand, he dipped down to claim those full lips with his own. Merlin opened to him almost immediately, moaning low into Arthur's mouth. Arthur smoothed his hand down Merlin's neck, feeling the tendons shift as they deepened the kiss, continuing down his chest and over the roundness of his belly. He rubbed gentle circles over Merlin's stomach, feeling consumed by feelings of possessiveness and love and gods, _Merlin_...

Breaking the kiss abruptly, Arthur sat up to pull Merlin's tunic over his head, needing to see all of him. Merlin sat up as best he could to help and reached for Arthur's own night shirt as soon as he was free. Together they managed to shed all the fabric separating them until nothing remained but warm skin and gentle touches.

Arthur wrapped both arms around Merlin as they lay on their sides, kissing languidly, tangling legs and holding each other as closely as Merlin's pregnant belly would allow. He ran a hand down Merlin's back, cherishing Merlin's shiver and shy smile against his lips. Arthur wanted, needed, to feel every inch of Merlin and smoothed his hand over the curve of Merlin's arse and the muscles in Merlin's thigh. He needed more. Always more.

Merlin kissed his way across Arthur's jaw and down his neck, sucking greedily on the soft flesh bared so willingly to him. Arthur knew there would be bruises the next day but he had no will to deny Merlin this, and he grunted as he felt Merlin's teeth nip against the sensitive skin.

Merlin pulled off of Arthur's neck with a gasp as Arthur began rubbing a nipple with his calloused thumb. Merlin's nipples had always been sensitive but in recent months the sensitivity had increased dramatically. Arthur took full advantage of this and reveled in the gorgeous noises coming from his lover.

He squeezed the hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger and watched the pleasure play across Merlin's face. Merlin met his gaze with unfocused eyes and a mouth slack with pleasure, his panting breaths washing across Arthur's face with moist heat.

"Arthur, please," he breathed.

Pushing Merlin gently onto his back, Arthur loomed over him and took a nipple into his mouth. Merlin cried out and fisted a hand in Arthur's hair, the other hand grasping a shoulder. Arthur draped his arm over Merlin's stomach to anchor him and suckled gently, laving the nipple with his tongue before sucking it into the heat of his mouth once more.

Merlin writhed beneath him, muttering half-finished words in between helpless moans and whimpers. He arched his chest up into Arthur's mouth, silently pleading for more. Arthur leaned over Merlin to take the other nipple into his mouth, sucking hard this time as Merlin dragged his nails down Arthur's back, giving Arthur his own stripes. Arthur inhaled quickly at the sting and moved off Merlin's nipple, claiming Merlin's mouth roughly and forcing his tongue inside. Merlin sucked on his tongue like his life depended on it, moaning underneath him until Arthur pulled away.

Arthur kissed Merlin gently on his forehead, his lips, his cheekbone, before shifting down the bed and pulling the blankets back with him. As soon as Merlin's belly was exposed he kissed his way down the smooth flesh, loving the way it heaved under his lips as Merlin breathed. Merlin ran his hands through Arthur's hair as he licked random patterns across Merlin's belly, swirling his tongue around Merlin's belly button and nuzzling against his pale skin. The need to worship Merlin's body with his own was too strong and Arthur didn't try to hold his desire back.

Pressing one last reverent kiss to the underside of Merlin's stomach, he spread Merlin's legs widely apart and settled between them, kissing the soft skin of Merlin's inner thighs and bracing himself on his forearms. Merlin sighed contentedly above him and continued to smooth his hands through Arthur's hair.

Vaguely thinking that he could happily spend the rest of his life between Merlin's thighs, Arthur nosed at Merlin's balls and inhaled his musky scent. He could practically feel his pupils dilating with arousal as the pheromones flooded his senses. He sucked one of them into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and pulling gently. Merlin groaned and tightened his grip in Arthur's hair. Arthur pulled off and licked Merlin's balls with a broad stroke of his tongue before shifting up to press a kiss to the head of Merlin's cock. He kissed his way down the underside of Merlin's shaft and licked back up, running his tongue over the slit to savor the precome that had beaded there. He couldn't see Merlin's face past his heaving belly but he could hear Merlin's panted breaths and muttered expletives.

Grabbing the base of Merlin's cock with a firm grip, Arthur teased the head with his lips before taking Merlin's length inside his mouth, sinking down until his nose was pressed into his dark curls. Merlin's hips hitched off the bed and Arthur wrapped his hands around them to control Merlin's movements. He moaned deeply as Merlin pumped his hips into Arthur's mouth and pressed the head against the back of his throat. He sucked Merlin's cock in earnest, alternately swirling his tongue around the head and moving up and down the shaft with moist lips, pressing his tongue along the length.

Merlin's body began tensing up and Arthur knew he was close. Too close. He pulled off of Merlin's cock with a slurping pop and Merlin groaned in frustration, hitching his hips into empty air. Arthur scrambled up to claim Merlin's mouth and gripped Merlin's bicep, pinning Merlin where he lay and sharing his taste.

They separated for air and Merlin blinked up at Arthur, his face blissed out and flushed with arousal. Arthur kissed his sweaty forehead and ran a gentle hand along the side of Merlin's stomach, attempting to soothe them both.

"I love you," Merlin said between pants, the words practically a moan. He closed his eyes and nudged his face into Arthur's neck, pressing a wet kiss the base of Arthur's jaw. Arthur kissed him once more and whispered the same words against Merlin's lips.

"I love you more than my own life, Merlin." Arthur's throat constricted with the truth of the words. "I need to be inside you now. Please let me inside."

Merlin nodded and shifted onto his side, pressing himself back against Arthur's body. Arthur immediately wrapped an arm around him, cupping his stomach and dropping kisses across Merlin's shoulder. The bedding lay crumpled and forgotten around their calves, the heat of their desire shielding them from the chilled air.

Merlin covered Arthur's hand with his own and pressed them both to his belly, wordlessly showing Arthur what was his. Arthur buried his face in Merlin's neck, trembling with the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He rolled his hips against Merlin's arse and Merlin pressed back wantonly, tilting his head back for a kiss. Arthur gently sucked on Merlin's lower lip before meeting Merlin's tongue with his own. His arm tightened possessively around Merlin, prompting the other man to groan softly.

Arthur pulled back to grab the vial of oil from underneath his pillow. He warmed the fluid with his fingers before pressing a finger inside Merlin, who gasped quietly at the intrusion. Arthur could feel him gradually melt against him and inserted a second finger, slowly thrusting them inside Merlin's heat

When Merlin moaned pitifully and ground his hips back onto Arthur's hand, Arthur knew better than to push him further. He removed his fingers carefully and slicked oil onto his swollen cock, positioned himself at Merlin's entrance and pressed inside. Their moans filled the room, drowning out the howling wind outside.

Arthur's hand flexed around Merlin's hip as he fought for control, not wanting to breach Merlin too quickly and cause him, or the baby, harm. Although Gaius had assured them during a rather embarrassing conversation that sex would not harm the baby, he had advised they not be too "vigorous" since Merlin's condition was so unusual and it would be best to use caution.

While the warning had burned itself into Arthur's protective instincts, at that moment all he could focus on was Merlin's inner muscles squeezing around his cock and his body opening submissively to him. Merlin groaned loudly, brokenly, as Arthur's balls settled against his arse and his cock was fully sheathed. Arthur kissed the nape of his neck and nuzzled behind his ear.

"That's it, love. I've got you."

Merlin smiled. "You always have."

Arthur released his hold on Merlin's hip and palmed his belly, spreading his fingers wide and feeling the evidence of their love beneath his hand. He began thrusting slowly and deeply, kissing his way over Merlin's shoulder and nipping at his ear lobe. Merlin undulated against him so that they rocked together like a tide. Hands ran over every inch of reachable flesh and they whispered each others names like a prayer. Merlin reached back to pull Arthur in for a kiss. The angle was awkward and messy but they were too wrapped up in each other to care. Arthur released Merlin's mouth and sucked a bruise into his neck, making Merlin keen and pull helplessly at his hair.

Changing the angle of his thrusts, Arthur sped up slightly to chase the friction they so desperately needed. He moved his hand in wide circles over Merlin's belly, feeling delirious with lust.

"Gods, Merlin," he murmured. "The things you do to me. You have no idea gorgeous you are. How ripe and supple you feel in my arms. So full of me. Full of my babe."

Merlin whimpered and tugged harder on Arthur's hair in response, his eyelashes fluttering and his mouth slack with pleasure. "Yes, Arthur. My king. I'm yours, my body belongs to you, only you. Gods yes."

Arthur cursed loudly, drunk on Merlin's soft moans and sweat and hips grinding back against his own.

"I love you so much. I would tear this kingdom apart with my bear hands if it would keep you safe. It all means nothing without you."

Merlin's breath hitched and he ground back roughly onto Arthur's cock. "Please, Arthur. Please touch me. I need to come while you're inside me."

Arthur reached down and pumped Merlin's cock, Merlin's sweat and precome slicking the way. Merlin writhed in Arthur's arms, fucking into Arthur's grip and pushing back into his thrusts.

"Come for me," Arthur whispered against his ear. "Come on, darling. Let me hear you."

At his words, Merlin grabbed Arthur's thigh like a vice and released a choked breath. "Oh gods, oh, I'm-"

Merlin thrust back a last time and cried out Arthur's name in a voice that made Arthur's heart nearly burst out his chest. Merlin's cock throbbed in his hand as he spurted come onto their sheets, his body tensed and trembling against Arthur's. Merlin's hole constricted wildly around Arthur's cock and he couldn't hold back any longer. He held Merlin tightly to him and latched his mouth onto the base of Merlin's neck, pumping his hips and flooding Merlin's channel with hot come. Merlin groaned and undulated weakly against him as if he shared Arthur's pleasure.

They collapsed limply against each other and lay as they were for several moments, catching their breath in the darkened room. The fire had nearly burned down to embers and the chilled air made itself known against their sweat-soaked skin. Merlin shivered and managed to raise himself on his elbow to look at the fireplace, grunting a spell which immediately brought the fire back to roaring life. He fell back onto the sheets with a huff, sagging against Arthur's body.

Arthur immediately reached down and pulled the covers back over their shoulders, but not before dropping one last kiss on Merlin's belly. He pulled Merlin tightly to him, draping an arm over his stomach and cupping it lightly. They ignored the damp sheets beneath them and the sweat still cooling on their skin.

Merlin placed his hand over Arthur's and sighed deeply, sated.

"I hope our child has your eyes," he said quietly, surprising Arthur out of his post-orgasmic haze.

Arthur smiled into his neck and yawned. "I hope it has your ears."

"You do not!"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, I do. Our child shall have the best hearing in all of Albion."

Merlin elbowed him in the ribs.

"I hope it has your kindness," Arthur said softly.

"Your courage," Merlin responded with a soft smile.

"Your magic."

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms at that. "Really? You hope our child has magic?"

Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's damp hair, pushing it off his forehead. "I love you, Merlin," he murmured. "All parts of you. Your magic has done so much good and it...it saved me. I would be so happy if our child turns out to be like you."

Merlin kissed him lightly and looked at him with soft eyes, his happy, tired expression matching Arthur's own.

"Although," Arthur mused, "it may prove a bit tricky having a child who can level the castle if he dislikes his dinner."

Merlin snickered. "Well as long as it doesn't inherit your prattishness I think I can handle a bit of rubble."

Arthur pinched Merlin's neck and Merlin slapped him lightly on the cheek, making them both giggle.

"Idiot," Arthur whispered. He curled up next to Merlin so their bellies pressed together once more, his body a solid shield during the night. They fell asleep cocooned in warmth and hope.

Outside, the snow continued to fall.


End file.
